


Underneath the Mistletoe

by MoonlightPastime



Series: Holiday Fics for the Discord Cryptids [8]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Angst, F/F, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, holiday fluff, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightPastime/pseuds/MoonlightPastime
Summary: Tifa's not heading home for the holidays this year. And Aerith's really pretty under the lights.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Series: Holiday Fics for the Discord Cryptids [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073276
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Other Rhifealachian AUs





	Underneath the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Terias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terias/gifts).



> Happy Holidays Ehren! Soooo this was gonna be be a couple different things (hence me poking you for your fav ships lol). But I felt most confident trying my hand at the girls so I hope this turned out okay! <3

“Tifa.” A voice brushes her ear, tugging Tifa from the warm haze of sleep. Tifa grumbles a little, trying to burrow deeper into the warmth cocooned around her. Can feel a chill creeping in and it’s too _early_ — “ _Tifa!_ Wake up!”

There’s a forceful bounce and shake to her shoulder. An urgency to the voice that has Tifa snapping away. Lurching up into the cold, blue-grey air.

“H-huh? What is it—”

A lamp flicks on to her left and Tifa flinches at the sudden light. Rubbing at her sore, tired eyes. Heart still beating quick in her chest from the sudden wake up call. She peels her hands away and glances over to where the bed’s dipping down.

“Good morning.”

Oh. It’s Aerith. Her hair tumbling in long, soft waves all around her sounders. The ends of it nearly brushing the bed from how she’s seated. Her rich green eyes bright and vibrate as her smile. No surprise she doesn’t look at all sheepish for having woken Tifa up.

“M-morning.” Tifa manages. Still startled even as she stifles a yawn. “What’s going on?”

“I want you to come watch the sunrise with me.”

Tifa blinks. Again. Glances bleary at the alarm clock. The red numbers happily declaring the time like needles into her retinas. Bites back a groan as she reaches to rub at her eyes. It’s not even six am yet. And while Tifa’s usually an early riser, she’d gotten to bed _late_ last night after spending the day volunteering at the shelter for the holidays.

But she knows herself well enough she’s not going to be getting back to bed anytime soon. Habit reminding her of the myriad things she _could_ be doing instead of sleep. Even though she reminds herself in the same breath she doesn’t _need_ to do any of it today.

The bar’s closed for the holidays. Tifa usually leaving town to go back to Nibelheim. But this year’d there’d been a change of plans and a nasty storm up there. Dad hadn’t wanted her risking the trip so for the first time since Tifa first moved to Midgar she’s spending the holidays in the city.

At least this year’s shaping up to be better. For one she’s not alone like that first year. Her friend and roommate from school, Aerith Gainsborough, is with her. And the two of them have been fast friends basically from day one.

So she forces herself to follow as Aerith hops off her bed. Yawning and stretching. Tugging her sleep shirt straight from where it’d twisted around in her sleep as she pads wearily out into the hall.

Aerith’s already hurrying ahead. Excitement in her steps and voice as she ducks into the storage room at the end of the hall. Littered with all kinds of things- most of them Tifa’s. Aerith tends to live pretty simply. Not a whole lot to her name besides her flowers and love of soft blankets. Two of which she plucks off the shelves.

The rickety old ladder stairs are already pulled down so Tifa follows Aerith up them blearily. Can already feel the cold seeping in through the soles of her feet and laments not grabbing a pair of fuzzy socks as Aerith flings the door open at the top of the stairs.

Immediately there’s a blast of humidity and the incredible scent of the greenhouse

“How long’ve you been up?”

“A couple of hours!” Aerith chimes. Way too cheerily. “I wanted to make sure my babies got their presents early.”

Tifa chuckles despite herself. Aerith’s ‘babies’ are the myriad of plants and flowers scattered through the space. A haphazard chaos that only Aerith understands— and honestly sometimes Tifa doubts even that.

It’s honestly incredible what Aerith can do with the space. Growing plants that Tifa would never in a million years believe could grow around the arid wastes of Midgar. Her work here’s what’s netted her so many scholarships and the like to get through school.

Honestly, Aerith herself is just...kinda amazing.

“Do you need a hand?”

“Nope! I got it all done before I came and got you. C’mon!”

Tifa can’t help leaning into Aerith’s side a little. The other woman’s warm and oddly relaxing for the energy buzzing about her still. Aerith lets her settle her head on the florist’s shoulder without complain. Arm hooking comfortably around Tifa’s shoulders. Quiet for a few moments before Aerith’s voice rumbles against her early. Strangely sedate for her.

“Sorry for waking you up. I guess I was just excited.” The arm around her tightens a bit. “It’s been a long time since I got to spend Christmas morning with anyone.”

Tifa’s always felt bad leaving the last three years to go home. Invited Aerith to come along every year, but she never had. Always pushing the offer away or waving it off. Changing the subject until she was waving Tifa off from the doorway as she rattled off in her old sturdy truck.

This year’s _going_ to be different. Tifa’s determined about that.

“Hey, it’s okay. Really. I always like getting up early today too.” It’s not a lie. Though often back home tradition was you didn’t sleep the night before. Holding vigil till the dawn broke the sky. “Back home it stays dark for a long time because of the mountains. It’s fun getting to watch the sun come up.”

And up it comes, climbing up past the horizon in an array of beautiful color and brilliant light. Painting the hovering clouds wisps overhead. The greenhouse catches the light and warm. Holding it around both women like a second blanket. Flashes prettily off Aerith’s eyes and kind smile as she twists her head to look down at Tifa.

“You can go back to bed if you want Tifa.” She offers, reaching up to tuck a few stray strands of hair away from Tifa’s face. “Thanks for hanging out with me.”

“Nah, no sense in wasting the morning. C’mon let’s go get breakfast on.”

The two of them make their way back down into the house and into the kitchen. Tifa works quick to whip up warm, much needed mugs of coffee for the both of them. Aerith likes hers dark then Tifa’s, but she lets Tifa fancy it up a little today with some peppermint creamer.

“What’re you making?” Aerith asks from her place at the counter. Cradling her wide mug between her hands as she watches Tifa pulling out bowls and measuring spoons.

“An old Lockhart family favorite.” Tifa replies with a wink. “Dad and me always make it this time of year.”

As Tifa digs out the old reliable recipe book a thought stirs in the back of her mind. Has her chewing on the edge of her lips in debate if she should ask or not. Knows this time of year’s hard on a lot of people who’ve lost family. Hell, she definitely misses her mom around the holidays, even though they’d spent so few together.

Still, she wants to know more about Aerith. The other woman’s always kinda...cagey about herself. Not that Tifa blames her, from what little she does know. But the holidays are a time for sharing things with the people you are about. And Aerith’s definitely one of those people in Tifa’s books.

So she clears her throat, glancing over as she asks. Voice careful, but light as she zesting a couple lemons over the pancake batter she’d mixed together between sips of coffee.

“Do your people have any special traditions this time of year?”

“...I’m not really sure.” Aerith replies after a moment of staring down into her mug. There’s something in the corner of her mouth a little too sharp and pained to be called a smile. Melancholy settling like a shroud on her lean shoulders. “If we did, mom never got around to telling me about them.”

It’s weird. Tifa’s chest always feels tight when Aerith talks about her mom. Maybe it’s just empathy because Tifa knows that loss all too well. Honestly she suspects it’s one of the reasons the two of them...click like they do. But definitely not the only one.

Tifa’s never had a friend like Aerith before truthfully.

“Well...then I guess we should make some of our own. What’re things you _like_ doing?”

“I like spending time with you.” Aerith replies, a spark in her eyes and a smile on her face. Tifa rolls her eyes good-naturedly.

“Okay so, spend time with friends. What else?”

Tifa doesn’t even think about it. Digging out one of her myriad notebooks and pens. Starts jotting things down as Aerith mentions them and others pop into her mind. By the time breakfast is done they’ve got quite the little ‘wishlist’ built up.

And most of it’s going to take them right out the front door. So one the kitchen’s scrubbed clean again, the two of them part ways to dress properly for the day- and light snowfall outside. The excitement buzzing about Aerith is infectious as they tap on their books and tug on gloves and scarves.

Honestly, compared to how brutal winter could be back in Nibelheim, it could almost be spring out today. Still it’s cute watching Aerith bundle up against the chill. And kind of fun to have her fuss about making sure that Tifa’s kept warm too.

Their first stop on the ‘list’ is one of the nearby shops. A cute antique place that has a _bunch_ of adorable little knickknacks. Including hairpins that the two of them have eyed for ages now. Today’s finally the day they’re going to indulge themselves.

They spend a good fifteen minutes or more trying things out. Aerith deciding their going to pick each others in one of her usual bursts of spontaneity. Not a ‘secret’ gift by any means, but still really fun. Holding up difference pieces to each other’s hair. Some of them silly and some of them beautiful.

Tifa finds a hair comb for Aerith in the end. Something pretty, yet simple that can sit in place of or with Aerith’s usual bows. The blossom of pale pink and green flowers a little on the nose perhaps, but Aerith seems to love it. And that’s more than enough for Tifa.

Aerith picks out one Tifa would’ve never chosen herself. And it’s kind of perfect just for that reason. A dragonfly. With ruby eyes nearly the same color as Tifa’s own. Paired with dainty, beautiful silver-blue wings. Aerith arches up to pin it properly into Tifa’s hair and there’s a quiet rush of something in Tifa’s stomach. Watching the unusual serious, but sweet expression of concentration on Aerith’s face. The slight skew of her mouth. Aerith fusses with it a while—seems a little too long, but that’s probably just the odd nerves bubbling in Tifa’s chest. But the satisfied smile she has when she drops back down is cute under the low shop lights and Tifa can’t help returning it.

The day and hours trickle on in fits and starts and stops. Moments of laughter and wonder and bright color. Of peering through frost smattered windows and pointing at various bits and bobs with excitement and curiosity. Of picking their way through little snacks as they wander. Some of them probably too cold for the weather, but delicious never the less.

As the sun dips below the horizon, they make their way to the main square again. People are out in droves on the makeshift skating rink. The whole area lit up with strands of decorative lights. Delicious smells wafting into the air from the various little carts and things scattered across the grounds.

They help themselves to paper cups of slightly watery hot cocoa and delicious little glazed pastries Tifa’d love to learn how to recreate back at the bar. Especially given how Aerith’s face lights up as she takes a bite of them.

“Say, Tifa?”

Aerith pipes up. She’s been quiet the last while as they’d wandered. The cold starting to get to them both so they start to wander back for home.

“Yes?”

“...Thank you.” There’s that strange twist to Aerith’s voice again. Quiet, but not tense. Something hovering on the edge of it. Disappears behind the smile she shoots towards Tifa. “I had a lot of fun today.

“Me too. Honestly, I feel like I should be thanking _you_. I can’t remember the last time I had so much fun this time of year.”

They come to a halt in one of the park's many archways. Glancing back across to the towering pine. It’s not as busy as it’d been about an hour ago. The rising chill and the promise of dinner calling many people back to the warmth of their homes. But the decorations are just as beautiful now as when they got there. A quiet peace hovering in the air.

“You know. There is _one_ tradition I remember hearing about.”

Surprise and delight flash through Tifa and she quickly turns back to look at Aerith. It’s rare for the other woman to volunteer information about her people. All of it kept quiet, sacred and safe in her head and heart.

“Oh and what’s that?”

Aerith’s eyes dart up, something sparkling in their depths. Tifa follows her upturned gaze and blinks at the patch of _green_ growing above them. Something Tifa definitely doesn’t remember being there before. The plant’s pretty. Long flat leaves and pale snow white berries.

“It’s called mistletoe.” Aerith explains, drawing Tifa’s gaze back down to her. A smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Hands locked behind her as she tilts her head. “And the story goes that, if you stand under it with someone, you’re supposed to kiss.”

It takes an embarrassingly long time for Aerith’s words to sink in. When they do, her face doesn’t feel anywhere near as cold as it did a moment ago.

“O-oh!”

The look on Aerith’s face flickers a moment. Twists, shadows even in the soft light all around them. Then she pulls on that smile. The one Tifa can’t stand. Too taught and empty and not at all with any of the _life_ Aerith always exudes.

“Of course it’s just a silly story—”

“No!” Tifa jerks a hand out without thought. Catching Aerith’s sleeve as the woman shrugs an goes to turn away. “No, I. I don’t think it’s silly at all.”

Aerith stops. Blinks at her. Eyes wind and a little hesitant and...

“You want to...?”

And she _really_ doesn’t need to be.

“...Yeah.” Tifa replies, a little quiet for her own rising nerves. At the quiet click in the back of her head despite it. The smile that tugs soft at her lips. “I think that sounds wonderful.”

Aerith’s flashing smile is even brighter than the star atop the towering tree across the way. Makes Tifa’s heart flutter and flip in her chest even as the two of them shift.

The ends of their noses bump, startling them each a little it seems. Tifa lets out a nervous laugh, but her anxious smile takes a softer turn when Aerith echoes it. It’s nice, in a weird way. Aerith always seems so confident. Always seems to know what to do or say. Finding common footing with her here is...

Kinda great, actually.

Tifa tilts her head. Closing the scant inch between them to brush her lips against Aerith’s smile. The other woman makes a short, quiet inhale. But it rushes out a moment later in a low, pleased sounding hum. Aerith leans in the next moment to press their lips more firmly together.

Tifa’s kissed people before. And it’s always been nice enough she supposes. Some a little too rushed or forceful. Some of them too nervous. Most of them— okay basically _all_ of them—guys. Jessie’s always teasing her. Something about the small town girl needing to broaden her horizons.

Maybe he had a little bit of a point.

They part after only a few moments, but the soft warmth curls all through Tifa all the way down her her toes. Blinks her eyes open only to have the breath catch in her chest.

Aerith’s always been pretty. But there’s something quietly radiant about her right now. Her soft brown hair highlighted in a halo of soft colors from the lights all around. A pretty flush on her cheeks that near matches the bow in her hair. A sparkle in her eyes Tifa really wouldn’t mind seeing more of. Softer than the usual mischievous glint.

“So, um.” Aerith says, voice a little puff of mist in the space between them. “Want to add that one to the list...?”

Oh.

Huh.

Aerith’s still nervous it seems. Weird, Tifa’s not used to being the confident one of the two of them. But it’s not a bad feeling. Not at all. Honestly, any nerves she might of had about all this before don’t seem like they matter much at the moment.

“I like it, but...” Tifa reaches. Catches Aerith’s hand carefully with hers. They’ve held hands before. They do a lot. But this time’s...different. Like Tifa can appreciate the way they _fit_ together a lot better.Wets her lips and smiles. A little crooked. A little cautious. But perfectly genuine. “I don’t think I wanna rely on it to kiss you again.”

She wonders if she imagines the little gasp Aerith makes. The way her eyes flash. Wide and oddly wet for a moment though it might just be the lights again. They’ve done that a couple times today.

Whatever it is, it melts away like snow before a candle’s fire. Light filling Aerith’s whole expression. Joy, relief and something softer bubbling up like a fresh water spring from the ground.

“Well, it’s like you said. We’re making our own traditions today.”

Tifa forgets all about tradition and lists and just about everything else as Aerith arches up cutely on her toes to kiss her again. Tifa’s hands falling to grip Aerith’s arms gently. Keeping her steady, but also pulling her a little closer.

They do it again on the threshold of the bar. And again over the counter. And once more before bed. Sometimes it’s Aerith who initiates. Sometimes it’s Tifa. Every time it’s wonderful. New, yet familiar...

Tifa _really_ hopes the cold she wakes up with doesn’t become one of those traditions.


End file.
